Never give up love
by JacquelinesRumBottle
Summary: Back from hiatus/ The daughter of a family that's close with the Weasleys, ends up in the Weasley family. Discovering she still has her emotions, what will happen when she is faced with the twins once again? Fred x OC , AU, rated M to be safe
1. Intro

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm still working on this, and I know it's not the best I can do, but hey, I can't make all of them perfect. So this is basically an alternative universe where the Weasleys aren't wizards, but they're normal people. I'll be separating it into small chapters. So keep an eye out for updates :)

* * *

><p>The only family Vanessa had, were her parents. They didn't have any relatives, and it was hard for the girl having to grow up without friends to play with. But her parents knew another family, with many kids, and they used to spend weekends and holidays together, so the kids would play together. The Weasleys. Out of all the Weasley kids, the twins were the ones she liked best. Not only because they were the same age as her, but also because they loved pranks, just like her. She spent so much time with them, that she started acting like a boy, and dressing as one too, she even cut her long raven hair to shoulder length, which almost gave her mother a heart-attack. But as time passed, the kids grew, Vanessa found she was interested in drawing and writing, while Fred and George still continued fooling around with pranks and such. Unfortunately for the kids, Vanessa's family had to move half-way across the country, so they couldn't see each-other any more, and it all became just a pleasant memory of a fun-filled childhood for all of the kids. But even so, Nessa's parents still said that if anything was to happen to them, she would go to live with the Weasleys, they were the ones written down in the will as guardians, and they knew that, but they all hoped that nothing like that would happen. But life doesn't always go the way you want it to. The day before Nessa's 16th birthday, her parents died in a car-crash. On the day after her birthday, she was taken to the Weasleys.<p> 


	2. Entering the Weasley family

The doorbell rang, and Molly went to open the door. When she opened it, she saw in front of her a girl that looked familiar, and behind the girl, a social worker.

"Mrs. Weasley, I presume?" the social worker said with a cold voice.

"Yes, that's me."

"This," the woman said and pushed the girl towards Molly, "is for you." Her voice remained cold. "Here's a letter that explains everything. Have a nice day." The social worker turned her back, and left. Molly looked at the letter, and when she saw who it was from, her heart skipped a beat. She then looked at the teenage girl.

"Vanessa?" she asked, sadness taking over her voice.

"Yes… Hi, auntie Molly." The girl said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well come in, don't just stand there! Let me help you with your luggage." She took the suitcase from the girl and dragged it inside. Vanessa followed her. "Arthur, honey, could you come here for a second?" Molly called her husband. A second later he was there.

"What is it?" he asked, and then noticed the girl, a wide smile spreading on his face as soon as he recognized her. "Vanessa! Look at you, you've grown so much!" he hugged the girl. "So when are your parents coming?" he said, still with a smile on his face. Molly gave him the letter, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. When he saw the letter, his jaw dropped. "No… No, this can't be! Vanessa, please tell me this is just another one of your pranks!"

"As much as I'd like it to be, it's not. I quit pranks when we moved. And besides, I would never joke about something like this…" the girl said with an emotionless voice.

"But… how?"

"Car-crash. The day before yesterday. A truck-driver fell asleep on the wheel, and his truck went through the car… they… died on the spot."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" the man said, and both he and his wife hugged the girl.

The others had heard that something was going on, and Fred came to see what exactly it was.

"Hey, mom, dad, what's going-" he stopped midsentence when he saw the girl. He immediately recognized her, and rushed to her, trapping her in a warm hug. For the first time in two days, she actually felt something. Something nice and warm, and to her surprise, quite pleasant. "Nessa! We've missed you so much! Pranking was a lot better with you around."

"Freddie… I've missed you guys too. And I'm sorry to inform you, but I quit pranking." When he looked at her accusingly, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and said "Although, I might be willing to make an exception, for old times sake." She said and smiled a little.

"Glad to hear that. But why are you here?"

"Vannesa will live with us now." Molly said, still trying to hold back the tears. "Her parents…"

"They died in a car-crash the day before yesterday." Nessa finished the sentence.

"I'm sorry…" Fred said, and again, pulled the girl in his embrace. This time she allowed herself to feel. It was nice and warm in his arms, she felt safe there. When he let her go, her mind protested innerly, but there was nothing she could do. This time she took a better look at him, and noticed that his hair was longer. Shoulder-length, fiery hair. He had gotten taller, and more muscular. Butterflies started dancing in her stomach again.

"Okay, enough you two." Molly said. "Vannie, you'll room with Ginny. I'm afraid we don't have any spare rooms… I know you're used to having a room to yourself, but…"

"Oh, it's okay. You don't need to worry. It will be fun, having a girl to talk to, about all the pink, girly stuff that boys hate." She shot a glance at Fred.

"You still remember that? I can't believe you still remember it. It was so long ago!" he said, lifting his hands up, like he was ready to defend himself.

"Yeah, I remember it. But it's okay, no hard feelings." She smiled him a quick, devilish smile, that told him he should be aware. If Nessa wanted revenge, she would get it, she would prank him, and he didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him if that were the case. "Aunt Molly, can I go see the others? Please?"

"Of course, honey. I'll go put your things in Ginny's room." Molly disappeared up the stairs, and Nessa went to the living room, where she was attacked with hugs from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so just to be clear, the Weasley kids call her Nessa or Ness, and Arthur and Molly call her Vannie. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Don't be shy, leave me reviews. Alwats glad to hear some constructive criticism or just a simple 'Good job' :) Unless you're a writer, you have no idea how much it means when you know your stories are liked :)


	3. Up on the tree, in the forest

**A/N:** Fred might be a bit out of character here, but hey, it's an AU, so bear with it :3

* * *

><p>It was the summer break, so there was no school, which meant all the time in the world was theirs, to do whatever they wanted. For Nessa it meant all the time in the world, to write and draw, trying to let out her feelings, entrusting them to the paper. She even had a favorite place where she hid herself when she felt like writing or drawing. It was a tree. A big tree in the forest behind the house. She would climb up on it, and sit on the thickest branch, and then start sketching away, or filling the blank pages of her notebooks. Or simply stare into space and think about different things. The things she thought of the most were two. The Weasleys were the closest thing to relatives she ever had, and she was glad she was with them again, but she wasn't really <em>with<em> them. She spent her days up on that tree, so she was only with them at breakfast and dinner. Most of all she wanted to be alone. To punish herself with her thoughts. She blamed herself for her parents' death. If she hadn't asked them to come back for her birthday, they would still be alive. That thought tortured her. It was always floating around in her head when she was writing, and the pages of her notebook were stained with dried tears. But she was too lost in her sorrow to notice that there was always someone watching her from the ground. He was always watching her, and seeing her so broken was devastating for him, but he was afraid to call out to her, to let her know he's there for her when she needs a friend. But one day he got the courage to do that, and when he saw she was on the branch with her sketchbook, he called her.

"Hey, Nessa!"

"Who's there?" the girl was startled at first, looking around the branches of the other trees.

"Down here."

"Fred! Go away, I wanna be alone." She prayed that his habit of not listening to her was still there, because she actually wanted to hug him, she needed to hug him, to throw away the mask that said I'm-fine-there's-nothing-wrong-with-me that she always wore. She wanted to lose herself in his embrace and cry the pain away. But she was too proud to admit that out loud.

"I'm coming up!" he said, and started climbing up the tree. When he got to the branch, Nessa moved a little, to make space for him, and he sat on it. "Hey. Whatcha doing?"

"Well I was enjoying being alone, but then you came. You never listen to what I say…" she couldn't completely hide the smile in her voice.

"You sound like that's what you were relying on. Me not listening, so I would climb up here." He teased.

"And what in the world gave you that idea?" she blushed and looked down, closing her sketchbook.

"Your bad poker face." Fred said, and smiled.

"I keep forgetting you're the only person in the world I can't lie to. I guess I've always liked that about you… it's nice to have someone you can talk to…" she avoided eye-contact while she said that, and she was still blushing.

"That's why I'm here." He said and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, and she just snuggled, resting her head on the crease between his neck and shoulder. "So please… talk to me… tell me what's bothering you… I want to know…"

"Are you ready to get your shirt ruined? Cuz I might turn on the sprinklers." She said and smiled awkwardly, this time looking him in the eyes.

"I'd be glad if you trust me enough to do that." He smiled a warm smile, and squeezed her lightly. "So, tell me what's bothering you."

"Well… you guys are the closest thing to a family that I have… And… I'm afraid I might be… insulting you by spending my days alone, up here, on the tree… but it's too painful for me to see this big, happy family… I feel… out of place… not only because I stand out like a black sheep, literally." She gestured to her long raven hair that was slightly flowing in the air, moved by the gentle caresses of a cool summer breeze. "It's been so long... I've forgotten how to feel like a part of your family…"

"Well that's hard to believe, since you were practically begging my mom to adopt you when we were little."

"Well I wanted to be able to brag that I have the awesomest siblings ever… And always have partners in crime… But then my family moved and I… I guess I grew up…"

"You sure did…" he mumbled. "Now tell me what's really bothering you."

"I just did!"

"Bad poker face, Ness. I know you better than anyone. If that was the real problem, you would've told me a long time ago. But if you don't want to tell me now, that's okay. I'll just wait until you feel ready to share it."

"Ok, I'll tell you… if I keep it inside me any longer, I fear that I might go insane…You see, it's… I feel like it's my fault that my parents died… If I hadn't insisted on them coming back to be with me on my birthday… they could still be alive… I could still have my family…" he looked at her a bit accusingly, and she quickly added, "Sorry, I didn't mean that like it sounded. I _do_ have a family… you guys… you're my family now…"

"But you don't really feel like a part of the Weasley family, do you?" he looked at her, and she just looked down at her sketchbook again. "Well then, I'll just have to remind you what it is to be a Weasley. And we'll start with the pranks. First thing tomorrow morning. Now, can we go back to the house? This branch isn't very comfortable."  
>"Yeah, sure." She put the sketchbook in her bag and put it on her back, and since the branch wasn't too high up, she simply jumped down. She was close to losing her balance and falling once she hit the ground, but she managed to stay standing. A second later Fred came falling down, almost on top of her, and she fell to the ground. "Hey, what was that for?"<p>

"I wanted to make you easier prey for… the tickle monster!" he said and his hands quickly found her belly and started to tickle her.

"No, stop!" her laughs echoed through the forest. She was laughing sincerely. But she wasn't going to give up the fight, so she quickly grabbed his wrists, sat on top of him, and pinned his hands to the ground. "How are you going to tickle me now, huh?" she looked at him and smiled. They looked in each-other's eyes for only a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity. Soon Vanessa realized how it would look if someone saw them, they weren't kids anymore, so playing like this wasn't exactly appropriate. She rolled to the side, lied on her back and pretended to stare at the sky. A slight blush colored her cheeks. "We're not kids anymore…" she said with a sad voice.

"No, we're not." Fred said and his face suddenly appeared above hers, only inches away. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, it was burning her skin, making her blush even more. Her heart was racing, she could hear it's beating inside her ears, it was as if it was now in her throat instead of her chest. Fred leaned in a bit closer, but right before their lips touched, Nessa turned her head to the side, clearly showing him she wanted to avoid what was going to happen. He got up and reached out his arm towards hers. "Let's go home." She took his hand and with his help got up. They headed towards the house, both trying not to think about what had just happened. The truth is, they were in love with each-other. Fred had realized it when one time while he was watching her cry up on the tree, he ran farther inside the forest and started crying himself. He felt so powerless. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He swore to himself that he would hide his feelings from her, from everyone. They were siblings now, even though they weren't related by blood. He said to himself that he would give her a hint, but only if he saw any sign that she might feel the same way. He was desperately looking for those signs, but she was sending mixed signals. And it was confusing him. But truth be told, she was just as confused as him. She had a boyfriend once, but she wasn't really in love with him. They were together only because they didn't want to be alone. She had never been in love, so all the feelings that surfaced inside her when she entered the Weasley family were confusing to her. She didn't know if she liked Fred that way, or if it was just a confusion in her mind, because she finally found a boy who treated her nicely without wanting something in return. She was used to hugs from the Weasley boys, to them, she was just another sister, and they loved her like a sister. But with Fred it felt… different somehow. When the others hugged her, it was like she was being hugged by a brother. But when Fred hugged her, she wanted time to stop, so they could stay forever in that moment. Just the two of them. In each-other's embrace. She felt safe, like nothing in the whole world could harm her. And what happened in the forest, just sent her mind in a direction, where she was starting to slowly realize she loved him too. But while she only had to think about her feelings, Fred had to think of a plan to steal a kiss from her. And he had come up with a pretty good one. That night, when they went to bed, Fred was thinking over his plan, trying to find a weakness, but he couldn't, it was perfect. And Vanessa was thinking about her feelings, trying to understand them and untangle them. They were like a big ball of string, tangled, with different colors and different meanings. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she was going to find out. She decided, she would have to steal a kiss, no matter what. It would help her understand if what she felt for him was love, or something else. A little after midnight, they both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.


	4. Fooling around with Fred

**A/N:** Ok so there is some... I guess you could say smut. But nothing too wild, dirty or provocative... I think... Well, read and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Vanessa woke up unusually rested and happy. She quickly got out of her pajamas and into her baggy clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast. She was almost jumping down the staircase, and when she got to the bottom of it, she heard Fred's voice.<p>

"I'm telling you, it's impossible, Ron."

"But I think it is!" Ron argued.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus so early in the morning?" she asked the brothers when she got near them.

"Well, Ron says that this here closet can fit two people inside of it. But I say that it can't, it's too small." Fred said with a smile.

"Well just get in it and get it over with." She said a bit annoyed.

"No way in hell!" they both said in one voice.

"What?"

"I'm not getting inside with him!" their voices sounded like one again, and they were both pointing at each-other.

"Very well then." Nessa said and got in the closet. "Who's coming?"

"That would be me." Fred said and quickly got inside the closet.

"There you have it, it fits two people." Vanessa said.

"It doesn't count if the door isn't closed." Fred said with a smug smile. A second later the door was sent slamming shut by Ron, and Fred muttered, "Finally!"

"Finally wh-" Nessa was cut off by Fred's lips crashing on top of her own. Before she could realize what was happening, Fred turned the doorknob and locked the door. She tried to fight it, but her brain wasn't working, and her body just gave in to the feeling. "What… was that?" she asked, out of breath, when their lips parted.

"Payback for yesterday." He whispered in her ear, unlocked the door and got out of the closet. "Ok, I admit it, Ron, you were right. It does fit two people." Fred said and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah… it does… Breakfast?" Nessa looked at Ron. There was a spark in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Did something happen in there?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No. Nothing at all. I'm going to the kitchen." She said with a slight smile and went to the kitchen to have her breakfast.

Ron went to the kitchen as well. Fred was already at the table, eating his cereal, and Vanessa was sitting down, a glass of milk in her hands. Ron took a bowl with one hand, and the sugar-bowl with the other, then sat on the table and filled his bowl with cereal. He poured in the milk, and reached for the sugar bowl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vanessa said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only one who knows you like your cereal with extra sugar. And, since I'm not a prankster anymore, I can… observe… certain things. That sugar-bowl is filled with salt." Nessa said, taking a sip of her milk, then she looked challengingly at Fred, and licked the milk moustache from her upper lip. "I saw Fred fill it with salt."

"She's lying, Ron!" Fred quickly defended his honor.

"Oh, really, Fred? Who would he believe? The person who spent his entire life pranking his little brother, or the one that spent most of her time protecting the little brother from said prankster?" she made an innocent face and looked at Ron with her big, emerald-green eyes.

"I don't know which one to believe…" Ron said, confused.

"Well…" Vanessa said and smiled. "This time you can believe your brother. He didn't do anything. I was just joking with you." She smiled an innocent smile, and Ron happily dipped the spoon in the sugar-bowl, and poured the 'sugar' on his cereal.

"I can't believe it, Ness, if you're going to prank someone, at least come up with something original! Heck, this doesn't even count as a prank!" Fred said a bit accusingly.

"Oh, well. I left those days in my past. I'm just a good girl now." She said, and smiled devilishly. Fred suddenly choked on his cereal, startled by a foot, gently rubbing his crotch. "Fred, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all. Everything is fine." He said and swallowed, a bit concerned.

"I think I'm gonna go finish my milk in the backyard. I feel like I need some fresh air." Vanessa said, took her glass and went out the door.

"I'm full." Fred said and put his bowl in the sink. "I think I'll go get some fresh air too." And he hurriedly made his way to the door.

"What's wrong with them this morning…" Ron said, dipping his spoon into the bowl, filling it with cereal. "I bet they're up to no-good again." He stared in space for a while, with a bit of a dreamy look, and without thinking, said, "It will be good to have the old Vanessa back, she was a real prankster-queen back in the day…" And he put the spoon in his mouth.

In the backyard, Nessa heard Ron's scream, and smiled to herself.

"He still hasn't learned his lesson." She said and took a sip of milk.

"Neither have I…" Fred said, and as soon as Nessa turned to face him, his lips were pressed against hers, his tongue slightly licking her upper lip.

"You idiot!" she said and smacked him on the head. "Someone could have seen us!"

"Well, Ron is the only one home, and he is currently washing his mouth. He doesn't like salty cereal. I must admit, you really made him believe you. Then again, he's always been a bit gullible."

"That's true… But what's with all the kissing this morning? We're siblings, remember?"

"And what was with your foot on my crotch? We're siblings, remember?" he fired her words back at her.

"It was payback for the kiss in the closet…" she mumbled.

"Oh? It seemed to me that you quite enjoyed it. Or am I wrong?"

"You just caught me off-guard and my body reacted before my brain could… I would've pushed you away if I had seen it coming…" she mumbled again.

"Oh, really?" he said, got closer to her and put his arm around her waist. She felt shivers up and down her spine at the touch. He leaned in closer, their noses touching, and he slightly parted his lips, breathing against hers. "You said you'd push me away if you saw it coming… Well, I'm waiting." His hot breath against her skin was unbearable, she let her glass fall to the ground, shattering, the milk coloring the green grass in white. She threw her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. Her lips crashed against his already parted ones, she parted hers too, their tongues met in a passionate battle. When they broke the kiss, they were both gasping for breath. "If that's how… you're gonna push me away… I'll do this more often." He said with a devilish smile.

"This isn't a game." She hissed. "Ron could have seen us!"

"But he didn't."

"But what if he did? How would you explain that to him? 'Oh, hey, bro, just making out with our step-sister.' Yeah that sounds like a good explanation. I really wish I knew what's going through your head sometimes…" she said with a strange voice and went back in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See that button there? Yeah, that one. Press it and leave me a review :3


	5. Pranks and confessions

**A/N: Ok guys, there's a link I want you to check out first, as it's kind of important to me that you see it. It will tell you a tiny bit more about Nessa's style. Here it is: .com/cgi/set?id=42320623 Ok, have fun reading and leave reviews! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Fred and Vanessa didn't talk much after what happened on Sunday in the back yard. They kept their conversations to the acceptable minimum. They had another way of communicating, different and better than words. And so a long week of pranking began.<p>

On Monday morning when Nessa woke up, she couldn't find her sneakers. After going through the whole house, searching everywhere for them, she found them… hanging from the roof. On Monday evening the dog dug out a pair of Fred's sneakers from the back yard.

On Tuesday Nessa was looking everywhere for her sketchbook, only to find it hanging from her favorite tree. On Tuesday evening Fred's favorite book was being 'cleaned' in the washing machine.

On Wednesday Nessa found her notebook in the forest. Fred's favorite game disappeared.

On Thursday Nessa woke up with her hair curled, and with pink bows in it.

On Friday, Fred woke up dressed in a woman's night gown, his hair was braided, like a little girl's.

He decided, Vanessa had won. It was time to give up and clear things out. He arranged that the Weasleys went to visit a relative they hadn't seen in a while, but the relative in question lived a bit far away, so they would have to spend the night. And since Nessa didn't want to go, Fred suggested that he stay and keep her company. She was sure there was another prank coming, and she refused to let her guard down. In order to avoid what might happen, she went to the forest with her sketchbook. She made a sketch of her feelings. A sketch of… Fred. It started to get dark, so she jumped down and headed for the house. At first sight there was nothing unusual back at the house. Fred was in the living room, sitting in an armchair in front of the unlit fireplace. When he heard Nessa's footsteps, he called her.

"Yeah, you want something?" she said, standing at the door frame.

"I, uhm… I want to ask a favor."

"A favor?" she said with suspicion. "And just what might that be?"

"There is a gift on your bed. I would really appreciate it if you put it on." He said, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Is this another prank? Payback for the night-gown and braids?"

"No, it's not. It's… I'll tell you when you get back down here." He said with a mysterious smile.

"Well… okay, whatever" she shrugged her shoulders and headed up to her room.

When she got there, she saw on her bed a bag, from her favorite shop, the one where she bought all her crazy clothes. She was surprised, really surprised. She quickly reached into the bag pulling out a really nice, knee-length dress, the same one she'd been wanting to buy for the last few months, but never had the chance to. Instinctively, she layed it on the bed and was about to take off her clothes, to change into the dress, but then a thought crossed her mind. She took the dress and carefully inspected it, patted the fabric a few times, she was expecting itching powder, but there was nothing. She happily changed into it, kicked off her sneakers and put on her black platform shoes. At least tonight she was going to be the same height as Fred. When she was done, she let her hair out of her loose ponytail and hopped down the stairs. She managed not to fall, even though the shoes were making the hopping part a bit difficult. When Fred heard her footsteps, he recognized she had different shoes on, and he smiled to himself. _"She is definitely wearing the dress"_ he thought. When Nessa appeared in the door frame again, she stood there, and waited for Fred to turn to her. When he did, his jaw almost dropped.

"You look… amazing." He said. Only now Nessa noticed that the fireplace was now lit, and there were two plates with spaghetti waiting on a small table between the arm-chairs. She also noticed that Fred was holding two glasses.

"Thank you… for both the compliment and the dress." And she smiled shyly. He handed her one glass, she saw it was white wine with two ice-cubes in it. "Fred, white wine doesn't really go well with fireplaces and spaghetti. Red wine does."

"True," he said, "but red wine doesn't go well with you." He smiled at her.

"I can't believe you remember, I thought you weren't even listening when I talked about that with Ginny… And, this dress, how did you know?" she asked.

"Ginny. Well, not exactly. I had heard you two talking about dresses, and you said there was one in particular that you really wanted to get. So I just asked Ginny and she told me it was this one. So I got it for you. Take it as a… peace offer."

"A peace offer?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Well, you won the prank duel. This was the least I could do. Oh, which reminds me, I have something else for you. Come closer. Now turn around and close your eyes."

"What are you doing? You're not gonna cut my hair, are you?" she said, trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

"No, of course not." Then he put something around her neck. "Now you can open your eyes."

"Oh, Fred…" she said when she saw the necklace around her neck. It was Fred's, it was his lucky charm, he never parted with it, he never even let anyone touch it. "This is your lucky necklace, why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, considering how things are now, I figure you need it more than me. And besides, there's nothing more it can do for me, I already have everything I need."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have you, don't I? What more do I need?"

Nessa blushed and looked down at her shoes. But soon she had to look up, as Fred was right in front of her, his face only inches away from hers, and she noted to herself that being the same height as him had some advantages to it. As soon as she locked her eyes with his, she felt his lips on top of hers in a soft, butterfly-light kiss.

"Okay, we really need to talk about this." She said and sat down in an armchair, and so did Fred.

"About what?"

"About this, the kisses, everything!"

"Well, go on, talk. I'm listening."

"I have no idea what exactly it is that made you think this isn't wrong, because it is wrong, we're siblings now, and this would be considered incest. It has crossed my mind that maybe you have some bet going on with George, in which case I would really appreciate it if you could just tell me, so we can prank him, because that won't be inappropriate or unacceptable. So just spill it. What has gotten into you?"

"A bet? You think I'll fall that low? Well has it ever, for a second, crossed your mind that I might actually have real feelings for you? Like, for real? Despite the fact that you're now my step sister? Has it crossed your mind that maybe I've had a soft spot for you ever since we were kids? Has _that_ ever crossed your mind?"

"N-no… it… hasn't…" she placed her glass on the small table. "Is that what it is? I mean really, is this really for real? You… have feelings… for me?"

"Yeah… see, the thing is, I really like you. Like, really, really like you. But I didn't want to reveal it to anyone, because you didn't seem like you liked me back, so I just kept quiet. Until that day in the forest. I decided I just had to give it a shot."

"And this… is the truth?" he just nodded. A wide smile spread across Nessa's face and she immediately jumped out of her chair and a second later she was sitting in Fred's lap, with her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I really like you too." She said, then buried her face in his hair, and mumbled, "I think I love you…"

He put a finger under her chin and gently turned her head towards him, connecting his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Well, this is all too fun, but dinner's getting cold." He said after their lips parted.

They ate the spaghetti and drank the wine, and then they just enjoyed the fire. It got late, but they didn't want to go to their rooms, so Fred just brought a few blankets and they made an improvised bed on the floor, lied down and pulled a blanket over themselves. Soon, they were both asleep, in each-other's embrace. That was the best night in their life.


	6. The aftermath of a kiss

_**A/N: Okay guys, I know this is extremely long overdue, but I was experiencing a massive writer's block with this story, and it took me a while to get back on track... I already have ideas for the next chapters, so if the Muses have mercy on me, you might get a few more chapters within a month or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

><p>Over the night, the flames of the fire had slowly died, until only a few glowing pieces of charred wood were left, and soon they also went cold as the tiny flames feeding the glow died out too. The sun was shining brightly, already high up in the sky, when the teens started to stir, and slowly wake up.<p>

"Morning" Fred said to a still half-asleep Vanessa and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Moaning into the kiss, she pulled herself closer to him, and ran her fingers through his fiery hair. "Morning." She said with a smile when they broke the kiss. As she was stretching her arms, still in the dress, she noticed the clock. "Oh fuck!" Nessa immediately jumped up and pulled the blankets, causing Fred to roll over and end up on the bare ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he whined as she proceeded to fold the blankets.

"It's already 10am, Fred. 10am, Molly and the others are going to get here any minute now! We can't let them see us like this, we can't let them know!"

"Know what?"

"About us, of course!" she took the blankets back to where they belonged. "You take the dishes to the kitchen, I'll wash them. I'll just be a minute." She said and ran up the stairs to change. She carefully but quickly slid off the dress, put it back in the bag and hid it under the bed. Then she changed into what she usually wore when she had nothing much to do – a pair of old, torn jeans that were a size too big, and a loose black t-shirt that had AC/DC written on the front and back with bright red letters. Quickly storming down the stairs, and then into the kitchen, she turned on the water and started washing the dishes, when she felt two arms slide around her waist, capturing her in a hug from behind. "I don't think we should be doing this," she said. "What if they come home right now and see us?"

"You're worrying about this too much, Vans." He murmured and placed a kiss on her neck, happy to see that the necklace he gave her was still there, except that it was hidden under her shirt. "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is."

She dropped the sponge in the sink and turned around just in time to avoid the flying droplets of water. "You don't see what the big deal is? You really don't see what the big deal is?" she said, then she closed her eyes and leaned on the kitchen counter, clenching her hands into fists, as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. After she exhaled, she turned back around and resumed with the dishes. "Please leave the kitchen," was all she said and Fred obeyed, realising it's probably better to just leave her alone with her thoughts so she could sort things out with herself.

After she was done with the dishes, she went up to her room, grabbed her bag with the sketch and notebook inside, and went through the back yard and into the forest, on her tree again. At that point the Weasleys had returned, and George saw Vanessa going into the forest with her bag, which really wasn't unusual, she did this every day, but this time she looked different, more troubled, bothered by something, and a little lost. He didn't know what could've possibly happened that had left her feeling like this, but it wasn't hard to guess it had something to do with Fred. _I wonder what my idiot brother did now…_he thought to himself and decided to follow the girl and find out. It took him a while to get through the forest, as he was trying to stay quiet and hidden from her sight, so by the time he got to her tree, she was already sitting up in the branches.

"Hey, Loch Ness monster!" he called out to her. He was the only one who was allowed to call her that, and the others didn't even know about it. It had started with some joke from long ago, when they were kids. They didn't even remember anymore, but it was still fun.

"Oi, don't scare me like that, George!" she yelled and laughed. "I almost fell down. Welcome home by the way. Did you have fun with great aunt Tessie?" she teased.

"Erm, fun is not the word I would choose, but, honestly, it could've been a lot worse." They both laughed. "Listen, Ness, I want to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

"Okay. So do I come down, or will you climb up?" she asked, putting her sketch book back in the bag.

"I'll climb up." And a minute later, he was up on the branch next to her. "So… What did my idiot of a twin do this time?"

"Why would you think that he did something?" she asked a bit defensively.

"Oh, come on! You've been at each other's throats for a week now, then he arranges for us to visit great aunt Tessie, and this morning I see you walking about with the enthusiasm of a withered plant." She couldn't help but smile a little at his choice of words. "He must've done something. I mean, you were pretty pissed at him this week, and now you're just… Meh. How does that even happen?"

"Look, George, it's… it's a lot more complicated than just a stupid prank-off. It's a lot more than that…"

"Oh, so he finally confessed?" he shot straight.

"What?" Vanessa almost fell of the branch. "What? George, how did you… how do you know about… all that?" she whispered, even though there was no one else around.

"When a prankster doesn't prank, he has a lot of time to observe." He said all mysteriously. "And he just happens to be my twin, who sleeps in the same room as me and talks in his sleep."

"So… in his sleep, he talks about me?" she said nervously, almost afraid. George nodded. "And… what… what does he say?"

"Oh, he just keeps babbling about how much he loves you, and apparently he imagines kissing you… a lot. To the point where it's embarrassing to share a room with him." At those words Vanessa blushed. "So, what did he do? You know you can always tell me, Ness. I'm good at keeping secrets." He said and chuckled, realising he had just revealed one of his brother's secrets, then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"That's exactly what the problem is, George. I mean, it seems like we're together now…"

"Hold up, you're together? So you like him too?"

"I don't like him, George… I love him… And I thought it was quite obvious, I mean, Ginny figured it out pretty quickly, and I don't even talk in my sleep."

"Ah, well… It's a lot simpler with guys, Ness. Girls are very complicated." She looked at him, and he just shrugged. "Sorry. Please go on."

"Anyway, we're together now, but he's taking things too… I don't know, irresponsibly? It's like he doesn't even care that the others might find out. I mean, think of what Molly would say… And Arthur? I just can't even imagine it! I mean, I'm his step-sister now, I can't be his girlfriend too… And what if this isn't just a stupid childish crush? What if it's actually serious, what if we want to get married at some point? Wouldn't that be wrong? What would we do then?"

"Oh, you'd just pray that you don't confuse the best-man with the groom." He smiled happily.

"I'm serious, George!"

"Well so am I! I mean, as long as you guys love each other, everything will just… somehow find a way to fall in place. Like it always does."

"George!" the girl whined. "I'm not even sure if I should be with him right now…"

"Cold feet?"

"Nothing of the sort! It's just that… I don't want Molly and Arthur to know… I don't want anyone else to know… But it's gonna be hard keeping it a secret, the house is never empty…"

"You really are worried about that, aren't you?" he looked at her, she was looking at the ground. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Her head shot up and she looked at him, eyes filled with hope to the brim. "The only ones who know are me and Ginny. Ron is too oblivious to figure it out, Percy is out of the house most of the time, dad is at work all day, and mom… well, she might notice, but she won't say anything to the others." Nessa was about to whine again, when George continued, "But! If we keep behaving like before, they won't notice, and everything will be fine. What do you say to that?"

"Well… it sounds like a plan…" she smiled.

"Now let's head back to the house, it's lunch time." He helped her off the tree, not that she needed it, but the gesture was appreciated, and they went back to the house, both of them smiling happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but you just read my story, so leave me a review maybe? Reviews inspire me and make me write faster, just so you know :3**_


End file.
